But She Loved Me
by Hannah L-Sama
Summary: Decades after the original story of the Witch's House, Ellen, in Viola's body, has come back an re-created her mansion, the one in which it all began. Ellen comes to realize, that in all of her schemes and plans to find love, there was someone who loved her the whole time - Viola. The mansion receives a new visitor, and Ellen intends to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hello there! Quick note: in this fic, I have a couple of lines in the journal that read 'because I was black'. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT REFERRING TO HER RACE. If you'll remember in the dark room, when you drop your lantern and it shatters: when you open your menu, you see a creepy black and red version of yourself known as "dark Viola". This is what I'm referring to. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

* * *

_He knew something was wrong._

_Now, I'm back to where I was._

_Did I not deserve love?_

_Why was I never loved?_

_But maybe I was._

She _loved me. _

_Why didn't I ever see it?_

It was raining.

The sky was dark.

Violet brushed her soaking purple out of her face as she ran through the woods.

_I don't care if it's raining. There's no way I'm going back. At least if I run into anyone they won't be able to tell I was crying. Ugh. Did he really have to hit me again?_

The trees thinned as she arrived into a clearing. Up ahead was a giant house. A mansion.

_Wow, it's so big! I looks abandoned. _

She quickly ran to the front steps, and tried the handle of the door. Thankfully, it was open. Thinking nothing of it, she quickly stepped inside.

_I can stay here until the rain stops. I hope there aren't any animals in here…_

As she stepped in, the noise of the rain seemed to fade away. While the outside of the house looked abandoned, the inside certainly didn't. The walls were covered in fairly new-looking blue floral wallpaper. A small wooden table held a vase of flowers. She couldn't decide if they were real or not. The room held a homey yet nostalgic feeling too it.

Upon closer inspection, the table had a piece of paper on it. She picked it up, curiously.

_Welcome back. _

Hm. Perhaps someone did live here…? Well, the lights were off. If anyone owned the house, there didn't appear to be anyone home. The owners surely wouldn't mind her staying her until the storm stopped.

She vaguely wondered what the note meant. Was someone coming home?

She walked to the left of the entry room, where there was a door. Opening it, she arrived into a sitting room. A few fancy upholstered chairs sat around the room, along with a small coffee table. A big grandfather clock was against the far wall.

_It's still ticking. _

She walked closer to it to check the time.

Suddenly something rumbled, and the clock moved.

She jumped back with a scream as the clock crashed forwards, slamming onto the floor. The glass face shattered, sending shards of glass flying across the floor.

She put a hand over her pounding heart as she stared in horror at the clock, trying to steady her breathing.

_What happened?_

The room was now enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. Violet glanced around the room nervously, the lack of noise bearing down on her. She began to realize how dark it was.

_I don't like this room. _

She quickly walked to the door at the other end of the room. Locked.

_I guess I'll just go back into the other room…_

She tried not to run as she hurried back over to the door she had entered through, opening it and shutting it behind her quickly. She leaned against it and drew a deep breath.

Looking up and about, she idly walked back to the center table, holding the flowers. She took a closer look at them. They were roses. The left side of the vase was filled with yellow roses, while the other was filled with purple roses. A thin red ribbon tied them together.

_Kind of an odd arrangement, but still pretty. _

She noticed a card on the ribbon. She leaned down to take a look.

_The strings of fate bind them together._

_Hm. Odd. _

Looking up, she decided to try the door on the right side of the room. She opened it, finding a study. There was a desk, with some bookcases and paintings around the room.

Violet walked over to the desk, seeing an open book. She leaned over it curiously.

_He knew something was wrong._

_Now, I'm back to where I was._

_Did I not deserve love?_

_Why was I never loved?_

Her brows wrinkled in confusion. As she took a step back from the desk, she heard a small _splat _as her foot stepped into something wet.

_Wet?_

She turned around to look, seeing a dark substance on the floor. She leaned closer.

_Is that…_

_B-blood?!_

She gasped, straitening up and glancing around quickly.

That was when she spotted a fist-sized lump in the corner of the room. She tiptoed closer, her eyes widening at the sight.

It was a blood-spattered frog.

_What?!_

It turned around, fixing it's black, beady eyes on her. Violet struggled to breathe. How could the gaze of a frog be so… so…. Unnerving? She wasn't even aware that it was possible for the eyes of an amphibian to possess such… hate.

It suddenly turned and quickly hopped away underneath a bookcase, leaving a few spatters of blood in its wake.

Violet shuddered, looking around nervously.

_Where could the blood have come from…? This house keeps getting creepier and creepier. _

She walked back to the main room, intending to check and see if the storm had stopped. She didn't intend on staying in this house any longer then she had to. In fact, she'd rather leave immediately.

However, once she stepped back into the room, she froze. Her heart stopped, and she forgot how to breathe.

The door was gone.

In it's place was a message: written in red, dripping ink:

_Let's be together again. _

She would have screamed, but her mouth was dry, and she found herself completely frozen to the spot.

There _was _a door there, right?

Could she be in the wrong room? Could she possibly have taken the wrong door?

She glanced back. There was no other door in the study.

She was released from her trance. She ran forward, searching, pounding on the wall, for any sign of the door. A keyhole, a crevice in the wall, a crack, _anything…_

After a few minutes she realized it was futile.

The door was gone, as if it were never there. She stepped back and drew a deep breath.

_A window! _

She glanced around, but then she realized there _were _no windows. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, sitting on the floor. Even if she listened closely, she couldn't hear the storm anymore.

_ I don't understand._

"Please let me leave." She begged, whispering into the silent room.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran back into the study, intending to dig through the drawers of the desk to see if she could find a key. Maybe there was a back door somewhere.

Finding nothing of use in the drawers, she ventured over to the bookcase. One book stuck out among the rest of them. She pulled it out, finding it was a book on etiquette. It was bookmarked to a page on tea arrangements.

_It is essential that the tea be set up properly for the ease of the guest. The sugar always goes to the right of the teapot, and the handles of the cups should always face towards the front of the tray, where the guest can grasp it with ease. _

Violet flipped through a few more pages when she found a note.

_I remember you like tea. Chamomile your favorite, right? Drink up! _

The note was taped into the book, oddly enough.

_Interesting. Chamomile is my favorite too. _

She placed the book back on the shelf, glancing around.

_There's nothing useful in here… I'm going to have to go back in that other room…_

She tiptoed across the hall, slowly opening the door. She eyed the collapsed clock, and carefully stepped over the broken shards of glass.

Standing in front of the coffee table, she glanced down at the tea set. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_There's tea here? _

She picked up a silver spoon and stirred the tea in one of the cups. She took out the spoon and brought the cup to her face, taking a delicate sniff.

_Oh wow, it's chamomile…. Just like the note said. _

She brought the tea cup to her lips, preparing to take a sip, when she paused. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something in her mind was telling her not to drink the tea.

She absent mindedly glanced down, when she noticed something odd. The silver spoon was now a coppery rust color(1). Her stomach churned uncomfortably, and she slowly set the cup down. Shakily, she tried to focus on something else.

_Why would the chamomile tea note be in the book?_

She leaned closer.

_Speaking of the book, didn't it say that the sugar should go on the _right _of the teapot? It's on the left._

She slid the sugar over to the correct side of the tray. A loud sound suddenly rang out, causing Violet to jump. It sounded like a door unlocking.

Acting on a hunch, she tried the other door in the room. It was open now.

Pulling it open, she found herself in front of a staircase.

_A staircase? But I don't want to go up… How is it that those were the only rooms on the first floor? Ah, well, this is the only way… I've got to find something to get out of here. _

_Perhaps the only way out… is in._

As she ascended the staircase, she noticed a large burlap sack lying off to the side. She thought nothing of it until she came to the landing, where the sacks were piled everywhere.

_What could be in those? _

Curious, she tiptoed forward and cautiously lifted the edge of the bag with her finger.

Inside was a black cat, lying down on its side, asleep.

A small smile came to her face. She loved cats! But why was there one here, in this bag…?

_Perhaps it was seeking warmth?_

She reached forward to pick it up, cautiously.

Immediately when she touched it, something in her mind once again knew something was wrong. But she ignored it and continued to try and lift the cat. But she couldn't. Confused, she tried harder, wondering why it remained unmoving.

She kneeled down in frustration, when her knee landed on something soft.

Glancing down, she gasped in horror. One of the bags had come undone.

Inside the bag were tons and tons of cats.

Dead.

Now it made sense why she couldn't lift the cat.

She jumped to her feet and backed up quickly until she bumped against the wall, a hand clamped over her mouth to hold in a scream.

The bags began to move.

Absolute terror took over as she pressed herself into the corner, shaking uncontrollably, as the bags all opened themselves. Dozens and dozens and dozens of bodies of dead black cats, piled over each other, some mangled and twisted in disgusting positions, fluids and matter leaking out.

Tears leaked from her eyes.

And she finally screamed.

As if a switch had been flipped in her body, she jumped up and ran towards the stairs, her feet pounding against the wood floor, her heart pumping wildly, beating against her chest.

She came to a door at the end of the hall and didn't hesitate to throw it open. She rushed in and slammed it behind her. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Her hyperventilating breath eventually calmed, her shaking died down, and the tears finally stopped. She took deep breaths to calm herself, her hands placed over her pounding heart.

She glanced around the room, noticing she was in a library. She slowly got to her feet and stepped towards the bookshelves. She glanced around uneasily as she walked, still unsettled.

As she approached the back, she noticed several ropes hanging from the ceiling. There were about seven. The first six were in a circular position. Red ivy-like plants hung from the ceiling, limp and lifeless. Violet quickly glanced down, seeing red-stained white flower petals scattered below them.

The seventh in the middle was the most eerie: an empty noose hanging idly, slightly swaying side to side, affected by some unknown breeze.

Violet gazed down curiously. If there was no one there, the why was there a shadow below it?

She walked around the ropes, going behind them, where she spotted another open book on a desk. She leaned over it cautiously.

_I ran away, back to where my old house was._

_But there was nothing there._

_So I made a new one._

_If I wait long enough… she'll come back._

_I know she will._

Her brow furrowed in confusion. These diary entries were so cryptic. Why did this mysterious author write in riddles?

She stood from the desk and navigated back around the ropes, continuing throughout the library.

She glanced to the side, and saw something move.

She jumped back, whirling to face that direction, eyes wide, heart pounding.

She placed a hand over her panicking heart, gasping, when saw what it was that had moved.

A mirror was mounted on the wall across the room.

Approaching it, she looked into it hesitantly.

Gold. Green.

_CRACK! _

Violet jumped back, landing on the floor as the mirror shattered. She scowled. What was wrong with this house?!

_And where were the owners? _

She suddenly remembered what she's seen in the mirror. Gold and green? Why?

It should have been purple and red. Why would the mirror show those colors? It was as if it was showing a separate person. Was it somehow able to alter colors? She'd never heard of such a thing, though. Was it possible?

Glancing back at the wall, she noticed something new. Beneath the frame of the mirror was another message, written in the same dripping red ink.

_You do remember me, right? _

* * *

**(1) - Every image here is a reference to the game. If you remember, in the dining hall, the was that bowl on the table. In one of the books, it mentions that silver spoons were used to help detect poison for nobles. When coming into contact with certain poisons, silver tarnishes, turning the coppery rust color mentioned. So yes, the tea was poisoned. **


End file.
